


First Night

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [23]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, One Word Prompts, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Poetry, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Poem of first night celebrations





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 27: Trope Prompt: Celebrations
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, :)

First night on the planet, 

Or first night on her lips,

First night in her bed, 

Or first night we knew we would have kids,

The first night I told her a story,

Was the first night we knew, 

That our lives were bound together, 

Celebrating for that first night we were no longer two.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me joy, thanks for reading :-)


End file.
